He's gone and I'm the one to blame
by AnimeNerd47
Summary: Same as preview. Only has more. NaLu one shot.


It had been three months sense the accident. I can't stop blaming myself for it. I did not mean for him to get hurt. But he did. And now he is gone and there is nothing I can do. They could not save him nor the magic in this world could not bring him back. Now I blame myself for what happened. Not him, not the world, just me. I don't even blame the man who took his life. Just me. that's it. It happened two years ago...

Two years ago...

It was a bright summer morning and I was off to go see him...

"Bye dad I'm off to go some ware." I called happily to my father.

"Ok see you later deer. And you better not be going off to see that strange boy." He called back.

"Don't worry I'm not!" I called back but really I was. I had no idea why my dad did not like him. Even though he had strange wild pink hair that he rarely brushed. And he wore a skirt over his white pants. But that is probably not why my dad dose not like him. I know I like him for these things. So maybe it was that he was not a strait A student. But he really shaped up from when I first meet him. So why dose my dad still not like him?

Few hours later...

"Hey Lucy." He called from the porch where he was sitting.

"Hey Natsu!" I called back. "So glad to see you."

"Hey did your dad want you to call him when you got here?" Natsu asked scratching the back of his head. I walk up to him and kiss him on the lips.

"He dose not know I'm here." I say pulling away. A mischief glint in my eye.

"Oh so what do you want to do?" He asks.

"Go on an adventure." I say hugging him. He always takes me to the most wonderful places.

"Oh then I know just the place." He says as he pulls me towards his car. We get in and as soon as I got strapped into the front seat. He tided a blindfold around my head so I could not see. I herd him start up the car and begin driving.

"Where are we going?" I asked tugging at the blind fold.

"No peeking!" Natsu said putting his hand on my knee. He gave it a squeeze then pulled his hand away.

...

"We have arrived at your destination." Natsu said mimicking a person on tv.

"That's nice. Although... Where are we." I said herring the door open on my right.

"Well come on. I'll show you." He said taking my hand and helping me out of the car. Then we started to walk. And when we finally came to a stop. He removed the blind fold and when I opened my eyes we where standing in the middle of a thick forest. You could here birds chirping and the sound of a waterfall in the distance.

"This is amazing!" I yelled sending birds flying.

"How's this for an adventure." Natsu said hugging me from behind.

"Incredible! I can't believe this! It is so beautiful!" I said in amazement.

We started to walk down a path littered with branches, leaves, discarded rappers and cups. Natsu frowned at the sight.

"It's ok." I whispered. "Every thing is ok." This seemed to make him feel better. I could tell because he cracked a smile. I don't know when Natsu started to care so much about the forest. Most of the time he seems not to care about any thing but me of corse. But one day he just started to care about forest and wild life. I think it is sweet.

We made it to a clearing. There was a lake and a wall of rock that had water coming down the side.

"It's beautiful." I said to Natsu. He turned and had a stone look on his face. "What is the matter?"

"Oh nothing." He said putting on his 'every thing is ok' grin. But I knew something was bugging him.

Then we herd the shot. The mind boggling, ear muffling shot. Natsu dropped to his knees. Eyes turned into his head. Then he just plopped on his side. Covered in blood. Blood under him. Blood on him. There was a hole in his stomach. I was so shocked. I did not know what to do. So I screamed.

"Natsu!" Tears streaming down my face. I kneeled by his side and tried to stop the bleeding. But there was so much. I had no idea where it started.

"No no. This can't be going on." I screamed. Then out of thin air two men dressed in black cloaks emerged from the forest. One holding a gun. The other a knife. "You did this!" I said shocked tears turned into anger as I pulled out two keys. "Open gate of the lion and gate of the madden Leo and Virgo!" I yelled as they appeared and got to work taking out the two men.

"Thank you." I said as they disappeared. "Natsu." I said softly. Then I looked down and noticed not a drop of blood was on me.

...The End...

Ok tell me what you think. And if I should do a sequel or another chapter. Bye.


End file.
